


A Reunion in the Shadows

by NotReallyHere (Actuallysortahere)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 5.0 spoilers, Also the Warrior of Darkness technically, F/F, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Hugs, Romantic Fluff, Spoilers, Well technically they're light secrets, dark secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:51:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actuallysortahere/pseuds/NotReallyHere
Summary: Just over a week for one, Just over three years for the other. In the Greatwoods a troubling problem arises, spoiling an otherwise hopeful reunion, and the Warrior of light needs an answer.





	A Reunion in the Shadows

Y’shtola’s quarters within Slitherbough left much to be desired, Harkas thought, as she gazed around the dimly lit room. In fact, it was more a cave than a room. Unworked, rough walls of stone and earth, a floor of earth, flattened underfoot, illuminated by a few flickering blue flames. Of the few pieces of furniture, only the central table was clear of tomes, and that was where the Scions had gathered and despite the pressing issues at hand, Harkas was struggling to concentrate on the conversation. She’d been incredibly eager to finally reunite with the Archon, but none of this had gone as she’d hoped. For gods knows what reason, Y’shtola hadn’t even recognised the Warriors of Light, not until Urianger had reintroduced them, and it weighed heavy on the Warriors heart and she found herself staring not quite at the Archon, but she was always in her periphery.

“And while Urianger and I work on deciphering this tablet, You should speak to Runar outside. He’ll show you around our fair home.”. Y’shtola’s voice, paired with a shake as the Cecah’s bow snagged on the hem of the warriors coat snapped Harkas out of her trance and she glanced around briefly. As the others filed out of the doorway, she remained, awkwardly gazing at the ground.

“Harkas, is ought the matter?” Urianger asked, a hint of concern in his voice. “You seemeth uncharacteristically silent.”. The Warrior shifted her gaze to the Elezen, and then to the Miqo’te.

“I…Urianger, could I get a moment alone with Y’shtola?” She spoke, trying to disguise her uncertainty. The Archon narrowed her eyes at the Roegadyn, before replying.  
“Harkas, the sooner Urianger and I discern the contents of this tablet, the sooner we can prepare to face the Lightwarden.”  
“I know that but…but this is important. Please?”

Urianger glanced at the Archon, before giving a slight shrug. “If that is what thou wishes, then I shall acquiesce. Once thine business is complete, seek me out so that we may begin.” Giving both remaining Scions a nod, he turned, leaving Harkas and Y’shtola alone in the quiet gloom.

With a creak of the door, the room fell silent, and Y’shtola’s piercing gaze affixed to the Warrior, who clearly felt its intensity, barely managing to squeak out  
“I like your new dress…”, which while Y’shtola did feel a touch of joy, she hid it well, giving the Warrior another stern glare.  
“While I am full glad to see you once more, Harkas, and I have missed you greatly, I pray this isn’t just an attempt to make time for romantic intimacy.” The Archon spoke softly, but pointedly. “There is much to be done if we’re to find the Lightwarden, and while I also desire a moment of solitude with you, this is neither the time, nor the place.”. Harkas met the Archon’s gaze and opened her mouth to speak before hesitating.  
“Did..did you really not recognise us? Or well…Me?” any attempt to hide her sadness had been dropped. “All we’ve been through, all we did before the calling. I know it’s been three years for you, but is that all it took? I thought…I thought you loved me, because gods know I still love you.” Immediately, Y’shtola’s face dropped, Her unyielding gaze faltered and she looked just as pained as the Warrior.  
“Harkas, I…I do. Twelve only knows how many times I wished you were here through these years. And every time, I would remember Urianger’s prophecy.”  
“Then why did you see me as nothing more than a Sin Eater?” Harkas’ voice rose, before she caught herself and lowered her tone back down, looking at the Archon with pleading eyes.

The room was deathly silent as the two Scions stared at each other, until finally, Y’shtola was the one to break eye contact.  
“You’ve always been completely truthful to me, Harkas, even when such honesty would put you at a disadvantage. You deserve as much in return.” The miqo’te was barely audible to the warrior, before she swallowed her pride. “You recall several years ago, when the Crystal Braves showed their true colours and the Scions were forced to flee Ul’dah? And how I escaped with Thancred through the use of forbidden magicks?” Y’shtola returned to meeting Harkas’ gaze, once again maintaining a strong, stoic expression.  
“Into the lifestream. How could I forget that? Your return was what made me realise how I felt.” With her words, the Warrior looked that bit less gloomy.  
“And you recall the price that Thancred paid as a result of that? How he is now unable to manipulate aether?” Y’shtola continued, and the Warrior nodded. “He is not the only one who was affected by that price. I too, have been deprived of something ever since the Elder Seedseer drew me from the lifestream.” The archon drew a deep breath as she prepared to continue, only to be cut-off by the Warrior.  
“You’re blind.” Harkas spoke bluntly, and Y’shtola recoiled slightly, before regaining her composure.  
“How did you know? I believed myself to be holding the deception quite well.” Though she was felt somewhat disappointed, the Archon felt as through some small weight had been lifted from her mind, and struggled to contain a small smile. Harkas spent a brief moment in thought before replying.  
“Two things, mostly.”  
“Oh? And what would those be?”  
“Firstly, your eyes. They used to be a brilliant teal. Almost like a Turquoise. Now they’re pale. Almost like diamonds. Just as beautiful, but none of the colour. I’d have to be bli-” the Warrior bit her tongue before she could finish her sentence as the Archon inclined her head, briefly narrowing her eyes. “It wasn’t tough to notice.” The warrior continued. “But that didn’t necessarily mean anything had changed though. That’s where the second hint cemented everything.”  
“And what, pray tell, gave it away so completely?”  
“Your sister told me.”

After Harkas’ concise point, another silence broke out in Y’shtola’s quarters, the Archon herself looking shocked.  
“That is indeed solid reasoning, and apparently what I get for confiding in Y’Mhitra.” The archon sighed defeatedly.  
“She didn’t mean to tell me, if that’s any consolation. I was retracing some of my steps after the end of the Dragonsong war and after my…change.” The Warrior took a moment to glance at her hands, which she turned as though inspecting them. “And we spoke about when we pulled you back into reality. It just happened to slip out, and she asked me not to tell you, nor anyone else.”  
“So you’re the only one with knowledge of my impairment?” Y’shtola queried.  
“Maybe. I don’t know if the others know for sure, but they probably have some suspicions.” The Warrior replied. Nodding in acknowledgement, Y’shtola spoke again.  
“And you never wondered how I navigated despite my lack of vision?” to which Harkas shrugged.  
“I just assumed you knew some sort of magic that helped you. I’ve never been good at sorceries, but I never really put it past you.” To which Y’shtola nodded once more.  
“You’re close. I do indeed have magicks that allow me to see, but not as you or the others do. It gives me the ability to see the aether that makes up the world. It’s ebb and flow, where it coalesces in living beings.” The Archon held out a hand, gesturing for the Warrior to take it. “And, as loathe as I am to say, your aether appears similar to that of the Sin Eaters. Though why, I know not.” There was an uncertain silence from Harkas, before she tentatively placed her hand on the Archons, feeling her slender fingers grasp her gently.  
“So…I am like a Sin Eater?” The warrior asked, concern edging into her words.  
“That is not what I said.” Y’shtola cut her thought short. “You have always contained a tremendous amount of light, but the light in the first is distorted. I merely think that your aether is taking on aspects of this world, a matter I had not contemplated prior to your arrival.”

The two stood in silence for a moment longer, hand in hand, until Y’shtola took another preparing breath. “There is one other effect of my vision magicks, though it is none too pleasant.” The archon muttered, turning her head in a feeble attempt to hide her face, and feeling the Warriors grasp on her hand tighten. “And I tell you this in utmost secrecy.” Turning back to see Harkas give a reassuring nod. “The cost of this magic, is that it slowly drains me of my Aether. Not in any noticeable fashion, but it will take a number of years off my life.” Harkas opened her mouth to respond, visibly worried, before swallowing what fear she could.  
“So your choice is either an earlier death, or a life of darkness?” It sounded like a thought Harkas had unintentionally expressed, and as she realised what she had said, the warrior turned away.  
“It is.”  
“Do you…Is it something you can activate at will?” The warrior asked, to which The Archon nodded. “Then you can deactivate it, as well? Not forever, I mean. But a few minutes?” another question as Harkas formed a trail of ideas. The Archon briefly examined the Warriors face, before nodding.  
“I could yes.” She already knew what Harkas was going to propose, but still she waited for Harkas to ask.

“Then…would you? Just for a minute, so that you don’t see me as a Sin Eater?” The question came after some internal deliberation from the warrior, but still the Archon sighed.  
“You wish to leave me in complete darkness? I know you seek to banish the light, but even I could not have foreseen this.” Sarcasm dripped from her words, but she still awaited the warriors response.  
“Not leave, never. I won’t even let go of your hand if you don’t want me to. I just…” The warriors shoulders sunk as she hung her head. “I just don’t want you to see me as a monster, for you to picture me as I was.” The warrior made her plea, and waited. Another moment of silence passed by, before Y’shtola sighed.  
“Come closer.” She murmured, to which Harkas cocked her head, before closing the distance between them to a few inches. “I doubt this will be a pleasant sensation and I would have you catch me, should I stumble.” Came the explanation, and Harkas found herself smiling, despite the serious nature of the situation.  
“I won’t let anything happen to you. Don’t worry.” The warrior spoke softly, reaching down and placing a hand on the archon’s waist with a gentle smile, and the Archon gave an amused huff, looking up to her towering guardian.  
“How kind of you. Now, shall begin?”. Her eyes closed, and she drew a deep breath, exhaling slowly. Once. Twice. A third time. If the situation were any lighter, Harkas might have enjoyed this closeness, but as she felt the Archon squeeze her hand she realised that it had happened, and gave what she hoped was a reassuring squeeze back.  
“Y’shtola? Are you okay?” she gingerly asked.  
“I can assure you I’m quite fine.” Came the response after a brief pause. Slowly, The Archons eyes reopened, and she tilted her head back, not quite managing to gaze at Harkas, more over her shoulder. “Merely adjusting to the sensation of the darkness.”  
“I felt you tighten your grip, is all.” The warrior spoke, and immediately Y’shtola’s gaze shifted to her face, following the source of the noise.  
“An instinctive reaction. That’s all.” The archon replied, dismissively, before shifting to a more hushed tone. “Though I appreciate you returning the gesture.”

As Y’shtola spoke, Harkas took the time to gaze into her eyes. They were almost indistinguishable from their prior state, save for their now unfocussed gaze. With every noise, every drip of water, murmur from outside, every breath the warrior drew, they would shift, searching for the source.  
“Looking at you, I’d never be able to tell.” The Roegadyn spoke softly, slowly removing her hand from the archons waist and lifting it to gently brush a curved finger across her cheek. Reflexively, the Archon flinched, before relaxing under the caress. “Your eyes look exactly the same. Still the crystalline likeness.” Her compliment elicited a soft chuckle in response.  
“Ever the flatterer, I see. Ironic as that is, given my current status.” In the pitch black, Y’shtola heard the shuffling of Harkas’ feet as she moved gently as she could, trying not to disturb the now unsteady Archon. She felt the finger lift from her cheek, the hand move down over her shoulder, curling around her back to hook onto the other side of her waist, and the Warriors comparatively giant body press lightly against hers. With a content sigh, she let her head rest against Harkas’ abdomen, safe in the Warriors embrace. “I must concede.” She whispered. “While it is hard to bar the image of your aether from my thoughts, it’s fleeting absence coupled with your warm touch is a pleasing remedy. So busy have I been with the light that I scant realised how I missed this so.” Returning the embrace, the archon wrapped her free hand around Harkas’ hip and up the small of her back, her other hand giving another reaffirming squeeze.  
“I’m just happy to see you. I thought we’d lost you again. I just hope the message I sent back to the others in the source explained well enough, otherwise they might still be worrying about us.”  
“Indeed. Full surprised was I when I learned but one Warrior of Light had been summoned, rather then seven, but I guess even the Exarch has his limits. But full glad am I that it was you. Our entanglement notwithstanding, I believe you a fine choice for the matter at hand. Ever the stalwart, unflinching warrior able to press on no matter what vile situation you might find yourself.” The unexpected praise tickled Harkas, who laughed softly, rustling the Archon against her.  
“I think you’re overselling me. I very almost didn’t press on at one point, if you recall.”  
“Case in point, you then went on to assist in the toppling of not one, but two Imperial occupations, and I believe you’ve come out all the stronger for it, unpleasant as it was.”

Lifting her head from her partners body, she gave the warrior a couple gentle pats on her back, before grasping a fold in Harkas’ longcoat, tugging it in an attempt to coax her to eye level.  
“Alas.” Y’shtola spoke solemnly as Harkas shifted to take a knee. The archon felt the leather slide past her fingers, it’s various straps and patches catching on her smooth skin until she found her hand resting under the warriors shoulder. “I fear the others are beginning to wonder where you are.” She traced her fingers out from under Harkas’ arm, across her shoulder and up along her neck. Almost immediately Harkas made a similar move, the arm draped across the archons back shifting upwards to press against her slender shoulders. “And I really must press on with the deciphering of your tablet.” The archons delicate fingers danced up the back of Harkas’ head, before entangling themselves within her short hair.  
“And I suppose I should go explore the lands you’ve been calling home, see if I can make myself useful while you do.” Harkas replied, leaning in until forehead touched forehead, and although Harkas knew the archon could see nothing, they still locked gazes.  
Together, they closed the final inch, their heads tilting ever so slightly as their lips pressed together, their eyes drifting shut, each of them doing their best to pull in the other with one hand, their other ensuring that neither hand slipped from their hold. 

But such moments cannot last forever, and eventually, they pried themselves apart. As Harkas once again rose to her full height, Y’shtola took a final, steadying breath and opened her eyes, blinking rapidly as though it would help her adjust to Harkas’ brilliant, if tainted, light.  
“Mayhaps once night has returned to the greatwoods, we can get better reacquainted.” The achon said with a sly smile as Harkas turned to leave. As she strode to the door, the warrior glanced back over her shoulder, rosy cheeked, although the archon couldn’t see it, a big grin on her face.  
“As if I needed more motivation. This Lightwarden stands as much a chance of winning as a candle does in the void.” She gave a hearty laugh, and with a groan of the door, the archon was alone.  
The archons smile lingered for a moment, before her face turned dour. 

“I pray only that the Lightwardens twisted aether does not add to the corruption of your own, as I fear.”


End file.
